Mi vida está en tus manos
by Yumi Yoshimura 29
Summary: Secretos y momentos horribles de la vida revelados, les dan en su talón de Aquiles. Ésta persona te da en donde más te duele, y lo peor, es que no la puedes ver...¿Sobrevivirias? RxS  CBxR
1. Chapter 1

oOLa! He vuelto y les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió de repente. Tengo otra idea preparada, nada más que no es tan bonita que digamos, me refiero a que el final es muy triste para aquellos que no son correspondidos, si tienen una situación como esa, ya seremos 2 o más si tal es el caso u.u

Sin más comentarios solo me faltaría decir que Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Mi vida está en tus manos**

-Titanes problemas- la alarma se enciende y todos se acercan a la pantalla.

-¿Ahora quien está causando problemas?- pregunta Starfire

-Este es nuevo, andando titanes- inmediatamente salieron al ataque.

Al llegar a la ciudad no había absolutamente nadie, solo se veía la densa niebla.

-Tal vez fue solo falsa alarma- opinó la tamaraniana.

-No estés tan segura muchacha- contestó una voz de quién sabe dónde. La niebla se puso más densa, tanto que si se separaran unos cuantos metros si perdía el rastro. Por esta simple razón se quedaron juntos hasta que Robin habló.

-Star, Raven y Chico Bestia vuelen por encima de la niebla. Traten de ver algo más.- Se acataron las ordenes. Chico Bestia se convirtió en águila y junto con las chicas voló lo más alto posible.

-¿Y bien?- se oyeron las voces de los otros dos titanes. Los titanes que volaban no lograron ver nada, solo más niebla.

-Nada. No podemos ver nada más que niebla.-

-De acuerdo, regresen-

-De acuerdo- se corto la comunicación. Desde abajo se escuchó una explosión.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Star

-¡Vamos rápido!- dijo Raven con el mismo tono de preocupación de su amiga. Chico Bestia las siguió pero cuando llegaron al pavimento encontraron a Robin y a Cyborg tirados.

-¡¿Amigos, están bien?- preguntó Star acercándose a Robin para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- preguntó Chico Bestia volviendo a su cuerpo original y ayudando a Cyborg.

-No lo sé- respondió el titán mitad metal –Cuando les dijimos que regresaran cayó una bomba entre Robin y yo y… ¡BOOM! Salimos disparados a direcciones opuestas.

-Tal vez no fue falsa alarma después de todo- opinó Raven uniéndose a los demás.

-Oh, claro que no lo fue- otra vez respondió esa voz misteriosa. Al instante todos se pusieron en guardia: Robin sacó su bo, Cyborg preparó su cañón sónico, Starfire encendió dos starbolts, Raven preparaba su conjuro y Chico Bestia se convirtió en un lobo.

-¿Quién eres? ¡APARECE Y PELEA!- ordenó Robin.

-Me podrán escuchar con facilidad, rara vez me tocaran pero nunca, escúchenlo bien, NUNCA me verán-

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir este tipo?- preguntó Cyborg

-Lo que quiere decir es que él es…- empezó a decir Star

-…Que él es invisible... terminó Robin,

Otra bomba explotó en medio de ellos e hizo que los llevara a direcciones opuestas y gracias a la niebla, se separaron. Trataron de localizarse entre ellos pero la señal no llegaba, no había conexión alguna.

-Será muy difícil que me venzan- dijo el dueño de la voz.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- preguntó El Chico Maravilla gritando tratado de que lo oigan sus amigos.

-Yo sé quiénes son cada uno de ustedes y conozco también su mayor debilidad.-

Los chicos empezaron a preocuparse. Estuvieron pensando en que les podría ocurrir, uno por uno se fue respondiendo a esa pregunta. Y lo peor era que, tal vez ellos no se daban cuenta, pero estaban encerrados, a una muy larga distancia entre ellos, en ese laberinto de niebla.

-Oh casi lo olvido, que maleducado me porte. Se pueden dirigir hacia mí como Ghost- y así se dio el comienzo del juego. Cada uno empezó a caminar con rumbos diferentes.

Cyborg caminaba sin rumbo, solo hacia donde lo llevara su subconsciente. Tenía miedo, miedo a saber qué pasaría después en unos momentos. ¿Qué tal si jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos? ¿Nunca volvería a sonreír? Los nervios se lo comían vivo, aunque tenía su cañón sónico, seguía sintiéndose impotente.

-¿Nervioso hombre de hojalata?- esa maldita voz daba escalofríos. Cyborg seguía la voz a ver si daba algún resultado esa táctica. –Pobre joven robot, su pasado es muy triste. De solo pensar en su familia es muy frustrante para todos.-

-¡¿Qué sabes de mi?- no bajaba la guardia, seguía listo para el ataque con su cañón sónico.

-Lo sé todo, como dije antes, se quienes son cada uno de ustedes, Víctor- al escuchar su nombre verdadero su corazón palpitó rápidamente. Ese nombre no lo había escuchado durante años de nadie. Ese nombre, ¡ese maldito nombre!, le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, de pasado, su vida cuando no era mitad máquina…cuando era solo humano.

-Si mi joven amigo, he aquí una probadita de lo que se, estoy por mostrarte más- Aunque el joven titán estaba en guardia, una patada en el estómago lo tiró con estrépito ruido.

-Pobre Víctor- dijo Ghost acercándose- Por su culpa su padre se murió de tristeza y soledad- lo dijo con intensión de provocar al joven y resultó perfectamente. Cyborg, increíblemente, logró tirar al villano. El chico se acercó a donde podía sentir el cuerpo y le dijo varias patadas en el estómago; la increíble fuerza de Cyborg combinado con la descarga de ira y coraje fueron suficientes para debilitarlo bastante.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!- gritó con desesperación mientras se levantaba y trataba de contener el dolor de santos golpes.

-Al parecer no sabes pelear- contestó Cyborg tratando de ver al sujeto pero este ni si quiera se podía ver ni con su ojo biónica.

-De que no me vea no significa de que no sepa pelear. Solo quería poner a prueba a los famosos Jóvenes Titanes, y contigo ya terminé- Cyborg se quedó con la duda ¿a qué demonios se refería con eso?

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que…? ¡AHHHHH…!- Cyborg no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que había recibido una descarga de energía muy fuerte desde atrás que lo dejó inconsciente. Al lado de su cuerpo se empezaba a materializar una silueta masculina. Se hincó y le susurró:

-Si, contigo ya terminé. Ahora voy por tus amiguitos.- después se incorporó- Después de ti, sigue uno fácil de vencer. Tal vez Raven me daría la respuesta a como vencer a Chico Bestia-

No me maten si fue muy cortito, lo demás lo tengo escrito y preferí que fuera por capítulos.

Por cierto, lamento no haber tardado en subir i otro fic "Hechizo de Rosa", es que he tenido varios compromisos y aparte cuando estaba dispuesta a subirlo hubo un error en la página y tendré que esperar un poco más. T.T

Bueno dentro de poco subiré el otro capítulo.

LoOve & CarTooNs….

Yumi Yoshimura 29.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los Titanes no me pertenecen.

**Mi vida está en tus manos**

**Capitulo 2.**

Raven tal vez mantenía sus emociones controladas, pero era la primera vez en la que no evitaba tener miedo, sus poderes se alborotaban con solo saber de que algo grave le pasara a sus amigos… en especial a Chico Bestia.

-Raven, Raven, Raven, pequeña joven ¿tienes miedo? Ten cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien… o algo peor-

-¡¿Tu qué sabes?- preguntó con tono de furia para ocultar su miedo.

-Muy bien Raven eres muy buena actriz, lástima que no me convenciste del todo- fue golpeada del costado derecho provocando su golpe contra el pavimento. Tardó en levantarse, en consecuencia Ghost se apresuró en empujarla y mantenerla en el suelo.

–Oye, siempre me he preguntado por qué tu padre nunca te pudo comprender ¿Tu no?-

Raven enfurecida, lo empujó con un aura negra. Ghost, ágilmente logró evitar el choque contra el suelo. –Nadie se mete en mi vida privada-

-Vamos Raven, por favor. Tus amigos lo saben ya todo de ti-

-A ellos les tengo confianza-

-¿Incluso a Chico Bestia?-

La adrenalina le subía hasta el tope, no supo de donde salieron, el punto era que tomó dos botes de basura con su mente y los lanzó a donde se oía la voz, con la idea de que lo ensuciara y de paso lo noquera. No pasó nada.

-Muy inteligente. Pregunta del millón ¿Cómo es posible que te guste Chico Bestia cuando es completamente diferente a ti?-

Los conductos de agua dispararon agua por todos lados, no aparecía nada. El plan de Ghost estaba dando frutos: en poco tiempo, Raven explotaría sus poderes y la lastimarían a sí misma.

-¡A mí no me gusta!-

-Jajajajajajaja Me das risa, esa ni tú te la crees. A leguas se nota que te gusta, eres muy obvia. Quieres ocultarlo bajo tu capucha, pero se nota el sonrojo de tus mejillas.- la sorprendió desde atrás empujándola nuevamente- Ah el primer amor, los jóvenes enamorados se atontan, se bloquean por completo.-

Raven se levantó rápidamente esta vez, se preparaba por cualquier sorpresa y la obtuvo cuando se aproximaba una gran piedra, la sostuvo con sus poderes y lanzó de vuelta, se estaba sobre esforzando, su energía la abandonaba, empezaba a ver borroso, no podía más.

-Una gran desventaja es que la mayoría de los amores no son correspondidos-

-¡CALLATE¡- No soportó más y se tapó los oídos y se hincó.

-Raven, no podrás evitar lo inevitable. ¡Él no te quiere, ni te querrá nunca! No te engañes. Aunque yo puedo hacer que pague, pero tu también sufrirás-

Debilidad: Chico Bestia

Arma utilizada: Sus propios poderes.

En resumen, ella misma se estaba lastimando, eso era lo que quería y lo estaba logrando. Se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído lentamente:

-Perderás a tus amigos… perderás a Chico Bestia… perderás **todo**-

-¡!-

- o -

-¡Raven!- Se convirtió en un leopardo y corrió hacia donde había escuchado a Raven gritar. Adrenalina pura corría por su cuerpo. Respiración agitada, fuerza incontenible, coraje, todo lo que un héroe necesita. Su corazón palpitaba olímpicamente, ¿cómo no estar en ese estado cuando el amor de tu vida está en peligro? Llegó y volvió a su forma humana, y siguió caminando hasta que vislumbró una sombra. Siguió caminando inseguramente, llegó hasta topar con el dueño de la sombra… más bien la dueña. Yacía Raven inconsciente en el suelo.

-Oh no, Raven- se hincó y la tocó, estaba fría. De repente, sus agudos oídos escucharon pasos detrás.

-Pobre Chico Bestia. Imagino que esta imagen no es muy grata-

-¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!-

-¿Yo? Nada. Pregúntale a ella. Yo no le toqué ni un pelo-

-¡MIENTES!- como respuesta, recibió una patada muy fuerte del costado izquierdo. El suelo era frio.

-Chico Bestia, piensa.- continuó- Raven es muy fuerte y poderosa. Muy pocos pueden vencerla. ¿Quién más puede debilitarla?-

El chico verde se levantó muy lentamente con su mano derecha sosteniéndose su costado contrario. Una vez más lo derribaron, esta vez cayó de espaldas.

-¿Quién?- El joven trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero un pie se lo impedía. -… Ella. Solo ella puede destruirse a sí misma-

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un cuervo y voló tan alto como pudo para ubicarlo, pero era imposible. A 5 metros de escucharon pasos corriendo. Voló hacia esa dirección, se transformó en un rinoceronte y se dejó caer. Nada, no sintió ni escuchó nada.

-¿¡Qué esperas! ¡Sal y pelea!-

-Si tú lo quieres- escuchó detrás y fue empujado-

-Razona mi pequeño hombrecillo verde. ¿Alguna vez Raven te ha tratado bien? ¿Alguna vez Raven te habló sin gritarte? ¿Alguna vez Raven te confió algún secreto? ¿Alguna vez te dijo que te consideraba… su amigo?-

¡BOOM! Chico Bestia ya no podía contener más el enojo. Se abalanzó contra Ghost quién inconscientemente se materializo al perder la concentración. El joven lo golpeaba una y otra vez, cada golpe más fuerte. Una mano lo detuvo, ahora él era golpeado por quién sabe quién. Se levantaron y empezó pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando Chico Bestia recibía patadas o golpes de alguna parte, rápidamente daba un golpe hacia la dirección señalada. Pero a pesar de esto, Ghost llevaba la delantera. Varios golpes después, Chico Bestia estaba agotado. Sufría una sobre carga de energía que poco a poco lo dejaba completamente débil. Cayó al suelo rendido, ya que su cuerpo se lo pedía… pero su mente le decía que siguiera.

-Sé realista Chico Bestia- comentó Ghost al oído del joven- Tu sabes muy bien lo que ella piensa de ti…. Ella te odia, ella te desprecia… **Ella no te ama**- una lágrima engañosa deslizaba por su mejilla. No quería aceptarlo.

-No… ¡Mientes!-

-¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Para hacerte volar más alto y que la caída sea más fuerte? No soy tan cruel. –

Analizó las cosas. Sabía que Raven podía ser muy directa a veces. Algunas ocasiones sobrepasan los límites y lastima a los demás… pero ella no lastimaría de esa manera. Hace días que él y ella se llevaban muy bien. Observaba en ella que sonreía más de lo común. Lo que decía Ghost era toda una mentira.

-No, ¡no es cierto!-

-Tal vez sabes algo de ella… ¿pero ella sabe algo de ti? ¿Sabe del por qué te quedaste sin equipo? ¿Sabe cómo murieron tus padres adoptivos?-

-¡CALLATE!- se convirtió una serpiente y se lanzó contra él, ya que lo último se lo había dicho al oído. Fue como un reflejo. Como toda serpiente, lo estrujo con su cuerpo haciendo que Ghost se asfixiara y se materializara, pero lo mordió y Chico Bestia lo soltó. Ghost volvió a desaparecer.

-No puedes vencerme Chico Bestia, jamás lo harás-

-Yo nunca me rindo. Que eso te quede bien claro-

-Pobre pequeño. No lo has visto todo. Estas solo-

-Nunca estoy solo-

-Se realista alguna vez en tu vida. Será mejor que lo medites durante un tiempo más-

Súbitamente Chico Bestia fue tacleado y recibió varios golpes en el estomago. Sentía que algo se rompía desde adentro. El dolor aumentaba más y más; trató de levantarse pero fue derribado nuevamente. Recibió otra patada en el rostro que provocó que sangrara. Estaba débil, muy débil. En cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente.

-Ella no te quiere- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de perderse.

-Pobres, son 5 pero quedan 2. Me pregunto cómo pudieron sobrevivir cuando no estaban juntos. En fin, iré con el siguiente de la lista… o más bien la siguiente- y desapareció entre la densa neblina.

…..

**Sé que este retardo es imperdonable, pero las circunstancias del destino no me dejan tener tiempo libre.**

**Como sea, he aquí el capitulo 2. Por cierto, quería preguntarles si conocen la serie de Nickelodeon "El Misterio de Anubis". Si es así… he de expresarme que ME ENCANTA. Además quiero hacer un fic sobre esa serie. Solo respóndanme:**

**¿Nina se quedaría con Fabian o con Jerome?**

**Gracias por leer. Feliz 2012 y que tengan un lindo 14 de febrero.**

**Atentamente:**

**Yumi.**


End file.
